


Gorgeous Older Brothers and Sexual Frustrations

by deanandhissammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandhissammy/pseuds/deanandhissammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was just trying to relieve some tension because being stuck with your stupidly gorgeous and amazing brother that doesn't know how fucking sexy he is and you're just hopelessly in love with day and night can tend to cause some big frustrations. And then Dean came back early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous Older Brothers and Sexual Frustrations

Dean was out at the bar and Sam was in the motel lonely and bored and really fucking horny. And unlike some people (*cough cough* Dean), he doesn't just fuck any breathing thing with tits.

So Dean was at the bar and he probably wasn't going to come back till morning and Sam was alone in the motel room and really, really needed to let off some steam. At first, Sam puttered about, researched for a new case, picked some things up, watched some documentary on the underwater world. An hour after Dean had left and Sam felt like that was long enough. He was already in just his boxers because it was really hot as well, it being summer in the southwest so yeah pretty hot, and he figured Dean had an extra tube of lube in his duffel bag. He didn't disappoint.

Sam arranged the pillows on his bed so he could prop himself up against the headboard comfortably and kept the TV turned on low because he really didn't like jacking off in silence. It just kinda amplified the noises he made and it was really uncomfortable. So he kept the TV on but not turned to porn like something Dean would do. Probably. Not that Sam thought about that or anything what haha not at all. He didn't think about Dean's cock pressing hard against his jeans and then Dean opening his jeans up and pulling his hard, leaking cock out and he definitely didn't think about Dean starting out slow but firm and doing the little flick thing over the head and moaning and he didn't even think about thinking about the pretty pants Dean would make and the little flush up his neck and his head thrown back in pleasure and-fuck. Well at least Sam's dick was really interested in getting some action now.

He hiked his boxers down to mid thigh, squirming on the bed till his dick sprung free and left little smears of precome on his stomach as he got situated again. Starting out at the base, he slid his hand up slowly with a not tight but not loose grip. He had time and he wanted to draw it out. Sam never liked doing little quickies in the shower or at night next to Dean, and liked to take his time, relish in the good feelings.

Lube and precome eased his way as he fucked up into his fist, thoughts of Dean springing to his head. Dean begging to suck him off, Dean on his knees like a little cockslut, Dean swallowing him down, gagging a bit at first but then getting used to it, relaxing his jaw and letting Sam fuck his mouth. Dean swallowing around his head, Dean moaning for it, his eyes heavy-lidded as he stares up at Sam. Dean getting off on sucking Sam's cock. _Fuck._  His cock gave many very interested twitches, and Sam had to focus and think about the body that was ripped to shreds in their last hunt to calm down and keep from coming too fast.

Whimpering softly, he slowed it down and restrained the part of him that wanted to grip tighter and fuck faster. He quickly pressed his thumb into the spot under his head that made Sam moan and his toes curl.

He was already panting, his chest flushed from exertion and sweat covering his body in a thin layer. He thought of Dean spread out before him, fucking down onto a dildo, putting on a little show for Sam, and he moaned again, his hips jerking upward. He couldn't help the noises from spilling out of his mouth as he pictured Dean moaning for him, Dean with his ass in the air, Dean pushing back into a finger, then two, and wanting it so bad begging for Sam. Dean Dean Dean. God. Dean had been driving him crazy, walking around sweaty and shirtless in the heat, his lips wrapped so pretty around the bottles of water and just getting Sam hard at every moment. He needed this so much, had never been happier that Dean was leaving to pick up some chick because Sam felt himself going slowly out of his mind.

You would think him being a full grown man he would get these urges less, the flashes of want and need. Yeah not so much. His body still wanted as much action as it did when he was at Stanford. At least he wasn't 15 anymore and needing to jerk off almost every day to keep his hormones at bay.

So who could blame Sam for not noticing when the door opened and Dean walked in, he was lost in his thoughts! Of Dean yes, but nonetheless lost in his thoughts and not paying attention. And anyways, Dean wasn't supposed to come back that night. So Sam wasn't really listening for the Impala. And there were many other reasons Sam didn't notice Dean walking in until Dean made a chocked off noise that made Sam's head whip up and his hand falter and fuck. Fucking fuckity fuck. Jesus fucking shit _christ_.

And of course his traitorous cock gave a little twitch at Dean's attention (even if it was the horrified look of an older brother walking in on the younger jerking off but you know it was still attention okay) on Sam, which attracted Dean's attention back to his red, weeping dick and Sam really really needed this and fuck Dean for being such a cocktease and not getting laid and walking in on Sam because he really didn't want to stop.

So he didn't. He moved his hand back up his shaft and clunked his head back against the headboard as a moan ripped out form his throat. And when he opened his eyes again and looked at Dean, his brother had a deer-in-headlights look (still frozen in place from where he had noticed Sam doing..well what he was doing), but when Sam whimpered and fucked up shallowly into his hand, Dean's eyes darkened and now he looked kinda...predatory. Like Sam was a gazelle and he was a lion and he just managed to separate Sam from the rest of the pack.

"Dean." he choked out and then Dean was moving towards him and Sam couldn't breathe and he really really wanted to come.

"Sammy." Dean growled, and then he was right there and he was pressing up to Sam and god was that his cock? Because it was big. And hard. And very, very interested in Sam.

"I thought you'd hook up with someone." He said, his words rushed and airy.

"Got bored, no one interesting." Dean replied as he started to suck and lick down Sam's throat, biting just hard enough to make a mark on the space between his collarbone and Sam will deny to the day he dies that he whined when Dean did that.

"Dean I-I need to.." He gasped out, his hips pushing up into Dean's thigh in-between his legs and Dean was over him and pressing down into him and god Dean needed to get out of his clothes right now.

"I know baby, I know." Dean said as he latched onto one of Sam's nipples, his mouth so warm and wet and it felt so good and Sam arched up into it, wanting _needing_  more. 

"Get out," Sam moaned, "of your goddamn clothes." He was pushing at Dean shirt, trying to make it disappear, and Dean chuckled and pulled off Sam, peeling his shirts off and unbuckling his belt, throwing everything over to the side somewhere. Sam couldn't care less because now Dean was sliding out of his jeans and boxers at the same time and his cock sprung free, bobbing happily in front of Sam and wow Sam wanted to taste it. But for now he would settle for anything as long as Dean put his hands back on Sam.

Finally, _finally_ , there weren't any clothes separating the touch of their skin, and Sam pulled Dean down into a desperate kiss, hard and needy.

"Touch me." He whimpered, and Dean was ever so happy to oblige. Sam almost came from just Dean touching him alone, but he managed to hold it off, jerking up into Dean's grip.

"So pretty," Dean said, "God you're so fucking beautiful." And really all Sam could do was whimper because now Dean was actually moving his hand and jesus fucking _yes right there_.

"Easy tiger." Dean murmured against his lips as Dean slid his tongue back into Sam's mouth and maybe Sam said that last bit aloud but he really could care less because there was friction on his cock and Dean in his mouth and really if he died and went to heaven this would be it. Maybe a little more of Dean moaning under him but this was working out perfectly fine too.

Something poked Sam in the stomach, and he was suddenly aware of Dean's hard cock smearing more precome over him. In a decision that wasn't so hard, Sam gripped Dean in his hand and his cock jerked at the sound of Dean's moan, so pretty and sinful coming from those gorgeous lips that Sam wanted back on him, anywhere as long as they were on him.

Guiding Dean down, Sam managed to get both their cocks next to each other and holy-

Sam needed to take a deep breath again because Dean was really making it difficult not to come right fucking then and there because that was Dean's beautiful cock brushing his own cock and Dean hips jerked forward and god Dean really does make the prettiest noises.

Grasping the both of them in one hand (wow his hands were really big, but only to his advantage), he used his other hand to pull Dean's mouth back onto his own, both of their hips jerking into the tight circle of Sam's hand slowly pumping the both of them.

Sam really wasn't going to last long with Dean's writhing body on top of him and god Dean was so pretty, his face flushed and his freckles prominent and his pupils so blown wide it was just a small ring of vivid green surrounding it. And Sam thanked every being he could for the creation of Dean and those pretty lips all kissed out and open in a perfect o, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the whimpers and pants and moans spilling from Dean's mouth.

This time Sam growled out, "God Dean you're so pretty for me, so pretty." and he nipped at that Adam’s apple and his jaw and down his throat. He sucked hard on the place where the collarbone area met the throat and the noise that Dean made was sin in itself. Sam really had enough jerk off material to last him his entire life.

He felt his orgasm build up, felt it coming and he started to work them harder, going faster, and he felt Dean's balls tightening up and he knew Dean was close too and then he was flying off the edge as fast as he could and it was rushing through him and sparks of pleasure bursted behind his eyes as he came, orgasm taking him harder than he had in a very very long time.

He felt Dean following him over, felt both of their come spurting up between them and making the slide of their bodies sticky and hot and messy, and Dean collapsed down onto him.

Sam was all fucked out, limbs loose and heavy, the aftereffects of his orgasm rolling through his body, making everything soft and heavy. Dean grunted and rolled off of him, and Sam snagged him, pulling Dean back to his chest. Dean went along willingly, pressing his lips to Sam's neck.

"Gotta clean up." he grunted, and Sam could see where he was coming from, but he really didn't want to move. "C'mon you big giant lemme up."

Sam whined, but relented, and soon Dean was back with a wet T-shirt (they didn't really have rags) and wiped Sam off before throwing the shirt to the side and crawling back into Sam's open arms.

"I love you, you know." Sam said into Dean's hair, the blankets pulled up around them and Dean pressed back into his chest, his arm wrapped around Dean's waist and their legs tangled together. He'd probably regret that in the morning, Dean would probably never let him hear the end of it, but he was sleepy and so his better judgement was shot and he was just saying what he was thinking.

Dean grunted and twisted around in Sam's arms, looking up at him. "Yeah, I know." He said as he pressed his lips softly to Sam's and turned back around, relaxing into Sam's arms. Sam smiled and curled in closer. It was the closest Sam would get to an 'I love you' back form Dean unless Dean actually came out and said the words, and he knew Dean wouldn't do that unless severely intoxicated.

Hunters didn't really get happily ever afters, but to Sam, this was his.


End file.
